Different
by Mikan-chan02
Summary: "Hay cosas que la mirada no puede ocultar" Un conjunto de oneshots de Mikan y Natsume, espero que os guste!
1. Carta de amor

**Un oneshot sobre Mikan y un amor sincero pero escondido, el dolor de un amor no correspondido y un final semi triste espero que os guste**

**Oneshot: Carta de amor**

Desgracia, Llantos, Tristeza y Destrucción eso era lo que se podía apreciar en Gakuen Alice después de esa masacre, aunque ganaron, perdieron algo más importante de lo que sería el orgullo o el poder…

Os preguntareis que paso, que ocurrió y porque esta historia no tiene pinta de ser feliz.

Todo empezó un día en Gakuen Alice, el último día de nuestra querida castaña, nadie se lo esperaba no?

Contare la historia desde el principio.

Era sábado por la mañana, Mikan, una joven de 15 años iba camino hacia el cuarto de su amiga cuando de repente se escucho un cañonazo y de repente, un temblor.

Que está pasando? Se preguntaba nerviosa, miro por la ventana y se encontró con lo peor que podía haber pasado en estos momentos, les estaban atacando.

NO, JUSTO AHORA NO!- Grito, hace poco tiempo hubo un fallo y se quedaron sin protección, los enemigos deben haberla descubierto y han decidido atacar en su momento más débil, Mikan busco donde cayó la bomba… FUE JUNTO EN EL EDIFICIO DE NIÑOS

YOUICHI- Pensó y salió corriendo, el era como su hermano pequeño y ella ya estaba harta de todo, de ser utilizada, de los enemigos y de todo

Si, Mikan era un usuario multi-alice muy poderoso y la habían empezado a utilizar como una muñeca, sin importar los daño que sufriera y si no lo hacía, sus amigos correrían peligro, sobretodo Hotaru Youichi Ruka y _EL _

Con él me refería a Natsume, Mikan estaba enamorada de él y a pesar de que mucha gente decía que el también, ella no quería demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos… por miedo al rechazo tal vez? No se sabe pero lo que está claro es que ella lo amaba de verdad

Mikan iba corriendo hacia el edificio de los niños, era horrible, llantos y gritos juntos con el polvo y los trozos del edificio, entonces vio a Ruka, le iba a decir algo cuando sintió un pinchazo en la muñeca, no podía buscar a Youichi, le dijo a Ruka que lo buscara y se fue corriendo, pero a donde?

El director le había llamado, ella ya se lo había previsto pero no sabía que fuera para algo tan importante, de camino al despacho fueron cayendo más bombas, más gritos y más destrucción.

-No puedo mas- Dijo y se tele transporto, lagrimas corrían por su cara como un rio, ella quería ayudar pero sabía que no podía arriesgarse a que sus amigos corran peligro

Mikan sabía que tendría que pelear ella sola, solo Natsume y ella eran tan fuertes como para poder con tanto, y ella prometió dar lo que fuera porque Natsume no tuviera que luchar, el se debilitaba demasiado cuando luchaba aunque Mikan tenía también el Alice ilimitado, es decir, cuanto más lo usara mas se iba debilitando hasta morir, pero ella tenía más poder

Sabía perfectamente a donde ir después de otro pinchazo, tenía que crear un campo de fuerza, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se fueran y proteger el edificio, era arriesgado hacerlo, ya que Gakuen alice era demasiado grande pero no tenia opción, se quedo de pie en un punto despejado mientras iba creando un campo, poco a poco fue cubriéndolo, pero era demasiado grande, no podía con tanto, y además, tenía que asegurarse que las bombas no pasaran asique sumaba mas, ella ya tenía claro su destino, si quería protegerlos debía morir, dejar de ser una muñeca pero muriendo a manos de ellos

Natsume se dio cuenta, fue corriendo buscando a Mikan ya que sabía que estaba utilizando demasiado poder, nadie podría en su vida conseguirlo y tenía que pararla antes de que pasara algo malo

Al fin la vio, estaba en medio del campo, con un campo de fuerza a su alrededor, ella no podía mas

-Mikan!- Natsume gritaba una y otra vez pero ella no lo escuchaba, de notaba la desesperación en su voz

De repente, Mikan hizo su último esfuerzo e hizo desaparecer a los enemigos, su campo de fuerza se rompió en pedazos y ella cayó al suelo, tenía cortes y moratones por todos lados

MIKAN- Natsume grito y se acerco a ella

-Nat… Natsume?- Le costaba respirar

-Mikan por favor quédate aquí vale? Te llevare al hospital y…- -No, Natsume, me estoy muriendo poco a poco, no podrás salvarme, pase mi límite para salvaros- Mikan lo corto

-Yo… yo…- Natsume no sabía que decir, solo la abrazo

-Be… bésame- Natsume al oírlo s sonrojo pero… la miro y poco a poco se besaron, su ultimo y primer beso antes de que Mikan mandara un mensaje mental a todos sus seres queridos y se fuera de este mundo, Natsume solo supo quedarse con ella, tumbado mientras empezaba a llover.

5 MESES DESPUES

Todo cambio en GA, nadie sonreía, y no había gente alegre, un día, Natsume en sus visitas rutinarias al cuarto de Mikan encontró una carta bajo un cajón

Para Natsume:

Si lees esto es que he muerto, pero quiero que sepas que espero que seas feliz sin mí, sin esa pesada con la que te peleas diariamente.

Te escribo esta carta porque necesito que sepas que yo sentía algo por si, algo más que un sentimiento de amistad desde hace mucho tiempo pero al parecer me ignorabas… ¿acaso no existía para ti? No lo sé, ni lo sabré nunca pero al menos con esta carta sabrás mis verdaderos sentimientos, esos que no podía contar por miedo a tu respuesta, porque soy una cobarde por no decirte mi amor por ti, pero sé que tú nunca me responderías igual que yo

Hace tiempo ya que sentía algo por ti, por todas esas bromas que me hacías, esos momentos de risa y las mil peleas que teníamos, yo siempre quise ser algo más que tu amiga pero veía que sentías algo por novara, no quería perder nuestra relación, asique me obligue a no decir mis sentimientos y llorar cuando nadie me veía para no parecer débil.

No te culpo de nada, yo sola me fui rompiendo poco a poco, pero los trozos de mi corazón creen que nunca se volverán a pegar, yo no volvería a ser la de antes

Espero que seas feliz con Nobara y que no llores por mí cuando no este, quiero ver esa sonrisa en tu cara como siempre lo hacías pero antes respóndeme una pregunta que nunca me atreví a preguntarte

¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mí?

Te amo y te amare siempre, Mikan Yukihara

-Si, si lo sentí, lo sentía y lo sentiré, te amare por siempre Mikan, siento haberte echo sufrir y no decir lo que sentía, al final solo fue algo malo para los dos, adiós- Dijo con lagrimas y sonrió, como ella hubiera querido.

"Te amo y te amare por siempre"

**Termine! Es un poco largo o no? Como es mi primer oneshot me gustaría que opinarais sobre que os pareció o si le falta algo, me esforcé mucho en escribirlo**


	2. Malentendido

**Hola! Decidi hacer mas oneshots y para no llenarlo con muchos decidi hacer una historia echa de oneshots, espero que os gusten este tiene un final distinto**

**Oneshot: Malentendido**

Era una lluviosa tarde de otoño, todos los estudiantes de Gakuen Alice asistían a sus clases, incluidos Mikan, una chica con aspecto dulce y amigable de 15 años de ojos color ambar y con un pelo largo castaños hasta la cintura. Y Natsume, un chico de 15 años con aspecto desenfadado y poco amistoso, con ojos color carmesí y pelo azabache despeinado

Estos dos chicos, se conocieron sexto de primaria y poco a poco después de unas miles de peleas se hicieron amigos, hasta llegar a un punto en el que se gustaban mutuamente, pero ninguno de los dos lo sabían

-Venga cobarde, ahora o nunca- Ese era Koko, uno de los amigos de Natsume, tenia una carta en la mano dirigida para Mikan de Natsume, diciendo lo que sentía por ella, la idea era meterla en la taquilla de la chica

Al otro lado de la clase

-Mikan, se rumorea por ahí que Natsume se te va declarar hoy- Anna y Nonoko, gemelas, le decían a la pequeña castaña muerta de la vergüenza

-Q-que decis? El no iria conmigo teniendo a Luna- Desilusionada dijo, Luna era una chica de su clase rubia con ojos azules, muy guapa que iba detrás de Natsume, lo que no sabia Mikan es que Natsume odiaba a Luna.

-Si Mikan, dicen que te va a dar una carta metida en la taquilla- Sumire, otra amigade Mikan fantaseaba con sus dos amigos saliendo juntos

Ella miro hacia los chicos, de repente Koko le dio un guiño

-Lo ves? Preparate para ir a la taquilla como si nada, te veremos desde la clase- Nonoko daba saltitos y gritaba. Por un momento Mikan se ilusiono pensando que podira ser verdad

Con los chicos.

-Koko, preparado?- Natsume le daba las instrucciones, tenia que meter la carta en la taquilla numero 18

-Si, nose porque eres tan pesado si es lo mas fácil del mundo- Dijo aburrido

De repente sono la sirena

-Venga venga-Ruka echo a Koko de clase hacia las taquillas

Koko se paro delante de las taquillas, pero Luna se acerco a el

-Que haces mirando en la taquilla de la idiota?- Luna y su grupo le pillaron

-Eh, eh a Mikan se le había olvidado una cosa y vengo a buscarla- Dijo dadose la vuelta y metiendo la carta en la taquilla 19

La taquilla 19? Se equivoco de numero!

¿Quereis saber a quien le toco la carta?

Las niñas empujanron a Mikan afuera de clase, ella ilusionada se fue a abrir las taquillas

Pero para su peor sorpresa no había nada "seguro que era una broma" pensó

Hasta que escucho un grito

Provenia de Luna, su vecina de taquilla, tenia un papel en la mano y estaba gritando cosas sin sentido a sus amigas

-Natsume me ha mandado una carta de amor declarándose!- Empezo a dar saltitos

Mikan se derrumbo por un momento, mirándola

-Que pasa? Creias que era carta iba a ser para ti? Una don nadie idiota? Ja! No se como puedes ser tan pésima- Ella dijo riéndose con sus amigas

De repente apareció Natsume, llendo hacia Mikan hasta que Luna le paro con un abrazo

-Mi querido Natsy! Sabia que algun dia te declararías hacia mi!- Dijo antes de besarle

Natsume estaba en shock ¿Qué hacia besándole?

Intento zafarse hasta que vio que Mikan los miraba, tenia un mirada perdida y ojos tristes, estaba apunto de llorar.

Se miraron a los ojos, pero Mikan se fue corriendo llorando

"Como pude ser tan ingenua" Penso para si misma, saliendo de ahí

Natsume se enfado, aparto a Luna de sus brazos y le grito

-QUE HACES?- Le grito

-B-besarte, pero si me has dado una carta y todo- Ella dijo desconcertada

-No era para ti! Era para Mikan! Crees que me gustaría alguien que se porta asi con las personas?!- Dijo y se fue, Luna se quedo callada y se fue corriendo

-Mikan!- Grito Natsume siguiendo a Mikan que se fue hacia la calle "pero si esta lloviendo, será tonta" pensó cuando salió

Mikan estaba corriendo sin parar, las lagrimas le nublaban la vista pero no podían parar de caer, se camuflaban con la lluvia

Una de las veces tropezó con una rama de un árbol y cayo al suelo, se rindió y se quedo allí quieta

"Porque fui tan tonta, jamás le gustaría alguien como yo" Se decía a si misma

Natsume corrió hasta ver una figura en el suelo "será ella?" pensó, poco a poco se acerco hasta que vio mechones de pelo castaño

-Mikan?- Ella levanto la cara, mirando a los ojos de el

-N-natsume?-No lo entendía, porque la iba a buscar?

-Estas bien?- Dijo y la levanto al estilo princesa para dejarla en el suelo después

-Porque no vas con Luna? Ella seguro te está esperando- Dijo malhumorada, aunque se le oía triste también

-Porque iba a estar con ella?- Dijo cogiéndola de la mano, Mikan se sonrojo

-T-tu le entregaste una carta, además os besasteis- Contraataco

-Ella fue quien me beso a mi, y la carta no era para ella, Koko se equivoco de taquilla- Dijo mirándola

Una luz de esperanza apareció en los ojos de Mikan

-Y-p-para quien e-era?- Dijo muerta de vergüenza

-Para ti-Cortante respondió

A Mikan casi le da un infarto

-QUE?!- Grito sin querer, se tapo la boca

Natsume se rio –Llevo enamorado de ti desde primero, pero nunca me atreví a decirltelo- Le confeso

-Y-yo… me gustas, me gustas desde que te conoci Natsume- Dijo llorando de felicidad

Natsume le limpio las lagrima, luego la abrazo

-Oye Mikan- Le pregunto

-Si?-

-Tengo una cosa en mente que necesito hacer desde hace unos años- Le dijo, Mikan se dio cuenta de lo que era y se sonrojo

Natsume se separo de ella, y se miraron a los ojos hasta que el lentamente empezó a acercarse a ella mientras cerraban los ojos.

El resultado fue un dulce beso bajo la lluvia, un romantico y dulce beso.

Ese dia se quedo marcado en un árbol Sakura cercano en el que estaban como _M+N _Para siempre, al que solian ir de pequeños

**Fin**

**Os ha gustado? Este es mas diferente al anterior. Para que no penséis que solo se escribir hisotorias de tragedia**

**Bueno, con las otras historias estoy un poco parada porque no tengo inspiración, pero subiré en breve**

**Comentar!**


End file.
